


One Wish

by Belle_Lestrange101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Lestrange101/pseuds/Belle_Lestrange101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Sexual content, Boy on Boy. </p>
<p>Years after the war Draco Malfoy is in a long-term relationship with Harry Potter, and both are living in a flat in muggle London. Six months ago Harry is diagnosed with cancer, leaving the blonde in a constant state of uncertainty. After a unusually long stint in St. Mungo's -where he must fight with the prejudiced staff to see his lover -Draco makes it his duty to give Harry the time of his life in a last-minute holiday to Blackpool, and re-awaken the long lost love that they had and treasured for so long. </p>
<p>Along with their golden retriever, Seeker, they are bound to create some sweet, wonderful memories in the sunshine.</p>
<p>It may well be his last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

One Wish

By

Belle. A. Lestrange

Looking around the apartment from the front doorway, he could honestly say that nothing had changed since the day they had received the news. Nothing would change, really, he knew that now. He sighed shakily, his breathing coming out wet and hissing from his lips. A small tremor ruined his still posture as he went through the motions of digging his keys out of his front jacket pocket. It hadn't been too cold today, that's why he had worn the small black leather jacket instead of his high-necked coat he was used to. He gnawed on his bottom lip, his fingers feeling numb as they worked the zip down the front of his jacket. His wind-bitten cheeks were cold to the touch but he had to admit, he had barely felt the wind as it scraped against his skin on the walk home.

His keys felt foreign to his hand, as though they did not belong there any longer. He closed his eyes, savoring the icy cold touch in his palm, before walking over to the small porcelain bowl on the little cabinet beside the front door. He dropped the keys into it, almost wincing at the harsh clattering sound that echoed within the bowl. It echoed throughout the entire apartment. Not that it mattered to him anymore.

He ran a hand through his wind-tussled hair and dragged them down his face, cupping them around his mouth and nose. He could feel the hot throb of tears itching to bead out onto his eyelashes. He inhaled deeply, the stench of disinfectant still lingering heavily on his palms. He would need to wash it off –soon, but not now. Right now his throat was craving the soothing burn of red wine. How he needed the intoxicating flavor to fill his empty stomach.

He shivered suddenly, though he did not feel cold at all. He did not feel anything, if he was being painfully honest with himself. Every day both indoors and out, he had slowly felt the life being sucked out of him, as though there were a dementor lingering around every corner but refusing to show itself. He reached up over the cabinet for the light switch. He wasn't in the mood for 'light' but he would need it if he was going to read or write anything. He flicked the light-switch and winced as the offensive light momentarily blinded him.

Then came the sound that was so familiar to him; the panting of a lolling pink tongue, and the tapping of clawed feet trotting down the wooden floorboards that decorated their living room and hallway.

He looked down to see their golden retriever padding up to him, and nudging his knee with the side of its head, the big watery brown eyes looking up at him in a silent question of why he was returning home alone yet again, and why wasn't their other master with him? He didn't know what to tell him; there were no more words left to say on the matter. He was sure that he had said them all. Doe-like eyes became downcast and the tail stopped wagging expectantly. The padding noise echoed as their dog walked gloomily over to the dog-bed beside him favourite armchair. His armchair; the one he had gone out of his way in search of and had not gotten it –because his boyfriend had gotten to it first. For him. As a present.

A sore lump rose in his throat, not for the first time day, as his eyes fell upon the chair. It had sat in the exact same spot since they had first moved into the apartment, together, even when they had redecorated several times he refused to move the chair from its position. Looking back on it now perhaps he had been a little too stubborn. Dropping his leather jacket on to the wooden floors underfoot –the silver zip clattering on the floor –he slowly glided over into the living room. He felt rather phantom-like of late. There was no substance to him or his way of living. The only company he could stand these days was their dog.

A wet nose nudged his hand as he stood above the armchair, looking down at the embroidered covers. He glanced down at their dog and traced a pattern on the golden head before turning and collapsing backwards into the silvery-grey, curved backrest, his face returning into the comforting cup of his hands. He sighed heavily. He let his hands fall over the arms of the chair, the soft, delicate needlework felt familiar underneath his tracing fingers.

The panting was by his knee now, their dog's head resting on his lap. It was a comfortable, familiar weight but it was not the one he wanted.

He clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes burning around the edges as he raised a hand to caress the feather soft fur of their retriever. He could remember the day they had decided to get a dog –or more precisely a puppy. It had been around the time when all of their friends were pairing off and started talking about families and growing-up and how adorable a baby would be. In his opinion, about one out of four of their friends babies were even remotely cute, despite the snot dribbling down from their flaring nostrils, their red cheeks as they screamed and wailed for attention, the horrible stench when they crapped their nappies.

No, he had decided there and then that he was not having children anytime soon. However, at this announcement, Harry had not necessarily been thrilled about it. In fact, he had to admit that the brunette man had become even more broody. The smile on his face was beautiful as he held one of Hermione's babies –he had not smiled that way in a while. Not to him, at least. Everyone else got to see that beautiful smile, but when they returned home it vanished into nothing but a neutral expression.

A pang of guilt had flashed through his chest for weeks on end until he had finally gotten up the courage to go and see Hermione on his own. He had opted to go in the afternoon whilst her children were having their afternoon nap. He divulged the problem to her over a cup of coffee, she had looked as though she was desperate for one with bags under her brown eyes and her hair a little messier than usual, and she had hummed in thought, running some suggestions by him. At each rejection the listen became shorter and shorter until, finally, there were no answers left.

It was when Hermione was on her third cup of coffee –he had not thought it was healthy but what did he know? He wasn't married to her –when her bright eyes lit up like two sparkling jewels. If Harry was broody then the next best thing to a baby was –

"A puppy?" he had asked her incredulously, almost as though she had lost her mind. She was supposed to be the smart one out of the Golden trio.

He had expressly told her that no one in the Malfoy bloodline had ever owned a pet other than an owl, or perhaps on a few occasions –a snake. Hermione had scowled at him, telling him that Harry had had enough of snakes to last him more than three life-times if not more. However, at the mention of the past and, later Hogwarts, Hermione had recalled Harry's godfather Sirius Black whose animagus form was a dog. Hence, her exclamation that they should adopt a puppy.

He had decided that night to cook dinner and to broach the subject to Harry. It had been nervous as Hell, questioning as to whether he was ready for this commitment or not, and on top of that, would he even be able to cope with a dog running riot all over the place? It had seemed like forever until Harry had come home that night. Just in time for dinner. He had been surprised to say the least to see a huge gourmet dinner spread out on the table in their small kitchen –but it was a gesture made with such love and precision that his heart had melted and he had smiled that smile. It had been worth it.

**[Flashback]**

_"So what's all this for, Draco? I know you don't normally like to cook, especially this much -what's the occasion?" Harry had asked as though he had not been growing distant for the last few months, since Hermione's second baby was born._

_Instead of feeling anger well up inside him, Draco wanted to hold onto the picturesque image of Harry's smile. Even for just a moment longer. His own smile spread over his pink mouth, "well I have been thinking about -being so quick to jump down your throat about never wanting children" he watched Harry's smile droop slightly at the corners, his brow furrowing slightly. "No, no it's a good thing" he assured quickly, the temperature of the kitchen escalating beneath his collar, "I was just thinking that before we think 'babies' ... that perhaps we should start off with something a little less 'needy'."_

_"Needy?" Harry asked curiously, "what exactly did you have in mind?"_

__

Draco smoothed his sweaty palm on the thighs of his trousers. There was always something about the glint in Harry's wickedly green eyes that made him nervous. "I was thinking about it and thought that maybe a puppy would be more -appropriate."

__

"Why, because we're gay?" Harry had asked waspishly.

_Draco threw him a glare, "no, I wasn't referring to those rats in women's purses. I was thinking more along the lines of -I don't know -a German Shepherd or a Husky or a golden retriever."_

__

Harry had scanned his eyes to see if this was a joke. He knew deep down that it was not but he had still done it until he was one hundred percent positive. "So ... we're getting a puppy?"

__

Draco smiled; feeling a little bit more relaxed. He could literally see the excitement bubbling up inside his boyfriend from across the kitchen table as he sipped at his wine."Only if you want to, there's no pressure and no rush. As soon as you say the word, we'll go looking for a puppy to adopt"

__

Harry was trying hard to suppress a smile as he poked as his pasta with his fork, "can we go tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

_Draco had been about to protest -the words instantly dying on the tip of his tongue as he glanced up from his own plate to see bright green eyes shimmering with hope and adoration. He swallowed thickly and then smiled softly; reaching over to stroke a strand of Harry's fringe out of his eyes, "of course, love"_

__

__

Harry had leant his face into the soft caress before turning to press his lips against Draco's palm. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, willing the small piece of affection not to deter him from his food. He had spent two hours preparing it. Oh, but the way Harry had taken the digit into his mouth and sucked gently, and flicked his tongue over the smooth ridges of his nails, he was lost. He erection was pressing so hard against his trousers that he was sure the zip would split in two. He stood up from his chair and walked around the table to where Harry was sitting before cupping his face in both hands and molding their mouths together in a hot, passionate kiss. Harry's lips were sweet with the tang of red wine. It only saved to make him more intoxicating.

__

_Harry moaned as Draco kissed and nipped his way down the tanned throat, sucking greedily, possessively at his shoulder and collarbone, marking him, as his slender fingers worked at unbuttoning the shirt down Harry's chest. Moans were escaping Harry's arched throat as Draco continued his biting torture down his abs and navel. He jerked a hand into the silky blond hair and clutched tightly, forcing Draco's head down whilst the blond feverishly unfastened both of their trousers, the clattering of the silver and brass buckles as they hit the stone floor echoed around them._

__

_Draco ran his nails up the length of Harry's erection. It was a delicious sight, long, thick, and throbbing just for him. He stomach trembled as lowered himself to his knees, and flicked his tongue out to tease Harry's slit, the smalls beads of pre-cum tasting salty as he swirled his tongue around Harry's head. He smirked when his lover's cock twitched beneath his lips, urging him to suck greedily, just like he wanted. Harry spread his legs further, his fingers massaging Draco's scalp. As soon as his cock was sliding down Draco's throat -Harry felt the hot pulsing euphoria penetrate his mind._

_Draco was a possessive lover, everyone knew it. But the skill he had with his tongue was something Harry secretly envied. It always managed to get him off, even if he was only given a blow-job._

_The cold air encircled his throbbing penis as Draco released him, his slightly swollen red lips and tussled hair making him look irresistibly fuckable. Harry needed to be deep inside him. His cock twitched at the thought. He squirmed in his seat as Draco turned around and bent over the kitchen table, pushing the plates to the further side possible. He spread his legs to reveal the delectably tight arsehole to Harry, submitting completely. Harry licked his lips, grabbing and massaging Draco's butt-cheeks roughly. He then stuck a digit in his mouth and sucked heavily, before slowly teasing Draco's entrance. A low growl emitted from Draco's throat. Harry smirked and quickly pushed his forefinger into Draco's arse, reveling in how hot and deliciously tight his lover was. Draco clenched at the intrusive digit but soon relaxed when Harry gently then roughly thrust it in and out of him._

_He arched his back and raised himself against Harry's groin as another digit was entered._

__

And then ... nothing. Frowning, he turned around, his back against the table he saw Harry perched in his chair slowly rubbing his cock that was still glistening with Draco's saliva. Biting his lip, Draco dragged the chair forward slightly, braced his arms back against the table before easing himself onto Harry's lap, his lover's hot throbbing member seeking entrance.

__

Stars flashed before Draco's eyes when Harry's head entered him. He clenched, making Harry hiss in pleasure, his strong hand gripping Draco's hips possessively. Draco felt both of their bodies quiver as he lowered himself until he had fully sheathed Harry's cock. He moaned, arching his back and gripping the table behind him.

_With Harry's firm grip on his hips, and guidance, it was easier work sliding up and down Harry's cock, and soon the blond was riding him like a champion jockey; every move, every angle every bite made on his skin was enough to work Harry up and make him pump faster into Draco's tight little hole. Draco let out a scream as Harry pushed him back until he was lying on the table, bent at an angle, causing Harry to hit his sweet spot. "Oh God Harry there!"_

_Harry had merely smirked and picked the blonds' legs up guided them over his shoulders as he stood up and over the table. He gripped Draco's hips more firmly and positioned him on the tables' edge, his cock teasing at Draco's entrance. Draco squirmed beneath him. "Beg me to fuck you, Draco" Harry growled his voice low and husky._

_"Oh fuck me Harry! Fuck me fuck me fuck ME!" Draco panted heavily, clawing at Harry's abdomen and thighs._

_Harry hissed at the stinging sensation. He loved it when Draco scratched him. He thrust his cock deep into Draco's arse, earning a strangled scream from his lover. It was rough -so rough -every thrust into his body made Draco scream, his mind running blank of everything but Harry's throbbing cock pleasuring him, Harry's hot breath on his skin, and his own body working its way up to a climax. He didn't want it to end -not yet. "Oh -Oh God -Harry!" a delirious calm descended over him as the pool of hot, sweet cum in his bellybutton mingled with the droplets of sweat beading off of Harry's red flushed features. Pleasure still coursed through him as Harry neared his own climax. A sharp dragging of Draco's nails down the tanned, sweat-kissed chest was enough for Harry to plunge deep into Draco's arse, exploding his seed within. Draco felt Harry jerk a few times over him before collapsing, sweat gleaming on his features._

_When Harry leaned up to look down at him and plant a hot, sweaty kiss to Draco's mouth, both were panting heavily and their muscles were quivering. Harry touched their foreheads together, "I am so sorry, Drake" he breathed against the hot skin of Draco's cheek._

_Draco had frowned, the sex having completely wiped his mind of the last few weeks. "sorry?" he'd repeated, "what for?"_

_"For being distant," Harry breathed, "and apparently ruining dinner" he gave a sheepish smile._

_Draco smiled and shook his head, "you didn't ruin anything baby, I promise"_

_Harry smiled, not totally believing Draco's soft words. "Good" he breathed, pressing a long, smooth, lingering kiss to Draco's mouth, a bead of sweat dripping from his fringe._

**[End Flashback]**

He touched a hand up to his lips, tracing a line over them, his eyes glistening with a hot torrent of tears that he would not -could not shed. He could not let himself cry.

Their dog trotted back over, his favourite book clamped between its teeth. He felt his lips tug into a semblance of a smile before removing the tattered book from the dog's mouth, ruffling it behind the ears as he did so. Its collar jingled at the action; the golden nametag flashed the named 'Seeker' into his eyes. He smiled. Everyone thought that Seeker was named due to his and Harry's love for Quidditch -that had in fact not been the case. They had indeed spent weeks trying to pick a name that didn't sound outrageous or horrible -or horribly outrageous. They had taken two weeks of calling the pup a variety of names, most of which it did not even answer to. The way they had gotten the name for their puppy was indeed a strange story, but not many people believed him when he insisted that was the true story behind the name. Many thought it was due to a sex-game or another ludicrous tale like that.

They had gotten the name for their puppy for his amazing ability to find either one of them whilst playing hide-and-seek.

People often asked what two grown men would be doing, playing hide-and-seek. The truth was they had done it because the puppy was hyper and needed something to play. So Harry, in all his child-like innocence, had opted to play hide-and-seek with the puppy. An offer Draco had been unable to refuse. It had turned into a rather enjoyable afternoon; the puppy was a menace at the best of times. When Harry hid under the bed he had yelped when Seeker had grabbed his sock and pulled it free from his foot and galloped off down the hallway. When Draco had hidden in the coat closet the puppy had backed up and galloped to the door, hitting its head against it every time until Draco gave-up, scooped him off the floor and kissed the pups head, earning him a large, triumphant lick.

The very next day they had gone out and purchased the collar and name-tag, labeling the hyper puppy as 'Seeker' for life.

Two years down the line, he had no regrets about getting a puppy. This led him onto the route of thinking that perhaps; he would not have regrets about blood-adopting a baby. He knew that there would be hard times, of course, there had been an up-hill battle just to potty-train Seeker with Daily Prophets spread all over the apartment. The golden moment -literally -was when he had peed on Rita Skeeters face.

How time had flown.

He glanced down at the book in his hand; an old time favourite of his and well-read if the dog-eared pages were anything to go by. Harry had scowled at the condition of the book and told Draco to use a bookmark. That had been the morning before they went down to Brighton for the weekend. Seeker had enjoyed it -bounding along the beach and harassing the sea-gulls. He and Harry had thoroughly enjoyed chasing after him. One of the tokens of that mini-break was now staring him right in the face; there, wedged in the place he had last stopped reading, was the white framed strip of photographs taken in one of the muggle photo-booths.

Five little photo's stared up at him; the first one was of him with Harry's arms around his neck, the second was of his kissing a blushing Harry's cheeks. The third one had a small Seeker's ears hopping up in the side of the frame; the fourth had Seeker leaping onto their laps, tail wiggling. And the fifth was a close-up of Seeker admiring the enclosed camera lens.

The little images made him smile.

He loved how care-free Harry appeared.

That was all before that day when they had been called up to go to the hospital.

That had been before every happy memory went to Hell and burned to a crisp.

He collapsed back against the chair, his face in his hands once again. All the memories were washing up in his minds-eye, melting into one another, in one big happy blur that consisted of wagging tails, giddy grins, bright green eyes and tender kisses. All of it was over-shadowed by that dreaded day when they had gone to the hospital seven and a half months ago. The call had come completely out of the blue. Neither had been expecting it. Even poor Seeker could tell that something was up once Harry had replaced the receiver on the hook.

He glanced over to the phone attached to the wall just outside the kitchen. That was where it happened. Harry had worn that soft black hoodie he wore on rainy days. The sky had been grey outside the window and rain had lashed down noisily, filling the screaming silence with the sound of needles. He could still hear the words falling out of Harry's mouth, like a distant echo in his ears. "That was Doctor Nickson. My test results came back this afternoon ... he said that it looks as though I have ... erm ... C-cancer"

The words had dropped through the air like rocks into a well. The image of Harry's broken body in his arms whilst they both sank to the hardwood floor -tears trickling from their eyes -was forever engraved into his mind. It broke his heart, that day, to know that he was powerless to mend Harry's pain. He should have been able to do something -anything to make it better. But there was nothing he could do, except eventually help Harry summon enough strength to travel to the hospital to talk further about the diagnosis.

Seeker had howled all night long.

He went to bed late that night. Later than usual for the past few months, at least. Seeker was already lying in the very middle of the bed, like he had done when he was a puppy. He swallowed thickly; it had seemed so long ago. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, before slipping in between the cold sheets. Had they always been that cold? He rolled onto his side and gaze out over at Harry's side of the bed, the pillow still upright, the covers pulled taut.

It was a depressing sight that brought hot waves of anguish trembling through him.

He turned onto his back, staring up at the blank canvas of his ceiling, trying to figure out what life will be like in the months to come, his left hand draped over Seeker's warm body.

~0~

Hermione had offered to go with him to the hospital that afternoon, but he had declined with a small, sorrowful shake of his head. He did not want any sympathy. If he was going to continue living this way then he would need to be prepared for the worst. He'd hung up without a second thought.

As he brushed his teeth that morning, he ran a hand over the bristles now forming on his chin and around his mouth -he had not felt the need to shave recently. He did not want to end up getting wavering hands and slicing his jugular. Harry wouldn't appreciate bloodstains on the fluffy bath-mat on the floor. He dressed in a casual pair of jeans that did not cling onto his leg muscles too much, shrugged on a plain grey tee and threw on a random lumberjack-checked long-sleeve of the top. He was not in the mood to be ogled on the way there.

He had wanted to bring Seeker along after their morning walk, but he had decided against it and had returned home to lock the sorrowful brown eyes behind the familiar blue door.

He needed to be there for when Harry woke up -he needed to be the friendly face in a foreign land of white-washed walls and disinfectant.

Whilst he waited in the oppressive reception area to be guided through along the maze of corridors, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and drew out his bus ticket. He had not wanted to touch the portkey sitting on the kitchen counter -that was for emergencies only. He ground his teeth together and began folding the edges into one another. He had been fascinated by the origami birds Hermione liked to make when it was a girls' night in, so he had asked her to teach him. She had gladly accepted the challenge, and soon Draco sound himself making origami cranes with any small amounts of paper he could find. Including bus tickets.

Hermione had told him an interesting little story along with teaching him to make the cranes; that if one made a thousand of said cranes then they would be grants one wish -for whatever they wanted.

At the time he had had everything so he had given the wish no extra thought. However, now, as the days grew longer, darker and a whole lot lonelier, he would have given every spare penny he owned to getting Harry back into his life. The way they used to be. Happy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he startled out of his reverie, the irregular crane clutched between loose fingers. A nurse was hovering beside him, frowning down at him. He swallowed and nodded. "You can come in and see him now"

He said nothing as he stood from the hard plastic chair and followed the nurse through a series of corridors with disinfectant-armed doors, with pin-codes, until they finally arrived at Harry's private room. It was the least Draco could have done for his lover. The nurse hovered for a few moments, adjusting the covers on Harry's bed, before leaving him to his own devices. The door clicked shut, and he exhaled with relief, his mind sobering up instantly at the look of his lover, placed like a delicate flower upon a bland hospital bed, sheets tucked in around him making him look like a mummy.

His skin looked so pale, like the starched sheets he was lying chemotherapy had removed all signs of hair from his face and head -no unruly mop of black hair, no 5 o'clock shadow, no eyebrows either. Just an unnaturally bald head that made the lightning bolt scar on his forehead loom bold and devilishly red against the pale canvas of his lovers skin.

Tubes and pipes wormed their way in to his body and made Draco feel physically sick to look too long.

He placed his paper crane on the small pine cabinet beside the bed before easing himself into a chair and taking one of Harry's cold, limp hands in his own. The next twenty-four hours were crucial, the nurse had told him. Sink or Swim. Live or Die. Harry or no Harry. It all seemed too much to understand. He clutched Harry's hand tighter, willing him to wake up even for a few moments. He needed to see the pair of shining green eyes -they would reassure him that Harry was still fighting for life -for him.

The pattering of the rain was the only sound that accompanied him for the next hour and a half along with the beeping of Harry's heart monitor.

And then it happened.

The smallest of groans emitting from Harry's soft lips. Draco looked up from his paper crane he was making out of a tissue -Harry's head had lolled to one side and now a frown was marring his forehead. Draco frowned in distaste before leaning forward and smoothing the pad of his thumb over Harry's forehead, earning him a soft sigh and the fluttering of black eyelashes.

"Harry, love? Are you going to wake up for me?" Draco whispered softly, resting his chin on his folded hands, resting on top of Harry's blankets.

There was a shift in weight, ever so slight, and soon Harry's left arm was coming up to rub weakly at his naked eyes. He blinked at the white blur around him and then dropped his gaze down. When he noticed Draco he jerked in surprise, his tired green eyes widening slightly. Draco felt his heart lurch as a ghost of a smile pulled at Harry's mouth. "You c-came," he rasped out.

Draco nodded, trying not to let the tears shine too much in his eyes, "of course I did. Right after I took Seeker for a walk."

Harry's smile did not fade, "how is Seeker? I miss him."

Draco squeezed the cool fingers in his palm, "He missed you too. In fact, just last night he brought this over to me," from the deep pocket of his hoodie he drew out the tattered book. He slid it onto Harry's lap and watched as weak fingers ran over the familiar cover. "I think he wanted you to have it -in case you got bored."

Harry smiled as he opened the book and flipped through to the column of photo's used for a bookmark, "it does get pretty boring here" he smiled as he slipped the column of photos out and replaced a piece of tissue as the bookmark. "I like these photo's" he smiled, "it was a beautiful weekend."

Draco smiled, leaning over to rest his head on the pillow beside Harry's shoulder. "Well we both needed a break -and you looked so happy chasing around after Seeker."

"We should go back down there for another weekend," Harry murmured to himself, as he adjusted himself on the pillows, the winces of pain making Draco's heart ache.

"The nurse said you're too weak to go out at the moment," Draco breathed, refusing to look Harry in the eye. He loathed himself for having to deny Harry this mild form of happiness. It broke his heart to deny his lover the chance of sun-kissed happiness. He touched Harry's knuckles with his fingertips, the silence swelling up in the atmosphere around them.

"I don't care what the nurse says!" Harry snipped, his breathing harsh to Draco's ears. "I just want to have some good memories before ... if I ..."

"Shut up!" Draco snapped roughly, "don't you dare go down that road. You're a survivor, Harry not because you're the freaking boy who lived, but because you're brave, you're strong, and you're determined."

Harry's lips gave a weak twitch, "but Drake, I'm only human."

Draco felt his nose grow hot and tingle as the promise of tears grew ever stronger in his eyes. He felt a large pearl cascade down his cheek and watched as Harry's eyes followed it down to the base of his throat. He sniffed loudly. Harry looked momentarily shocked before he reached up with heavy arms and cupped both of Draco's cheeks in his hands, his thumb wiping away the smooth tear-track from Draco's cheek. "There," he smiled, his thumb continuing to stroke Draco's baby-soft skin, "still as beautiful as ever."

A shudder of tears and pent-up anguish were roiling around inside Draco's and he was struggling to contain it. He sniffled again, "Oh, Merlin, Harry -do you have any idea how much I miss you?"

Harry nodded weakly, "probably as much as I miss you -but at least you've got seeker. I have no one."

Draco raised his hands to clutch tightly to Harry's, "I come whenever I can, you know I do."

Harry chuckled to himself, "I know you do, baby, I just miss holding you in my arms whilst we sleep -it feels so empty each night, lying alone."

"Welcome to my world" Draco breathed dryly, as he wiped at his face with the cuffs of his sleeves. He sighed and breathed in deeply, "if you want I can ask the nurses to let you go for the weekend."

Harry cocked the skin where his eyebrow used to be, "this weekend? The one coming?"

Draco shrugged, "why not? You're next course of treatment is not until Tuesday morning. I don't see what the harm would do. Besides -you look as though you could use some fresh air. You look paler than me," he reached over and smoothed his hand over Harry's bald head, the lack of feather-soft black hair made his stomach clench tightly.

Harry ducked his head out from under Draco's smooth palm, his mouth downcast. "Don't ... I'm ugly."

Draco shook his head firmly, "never ugly Harry," he breathed leaning onto the bed, careful not to tug any wires, and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to Harry's head, "if anything this makes you prettier, it highlights your big round green eyes."

"Big words for you, Malfoy," Harry teased with a small smile.

Draco grinned too, finally glad that he was able to make Harry smile. He poked his lover's side gently, earning a squirm from Harry. "I am not afraid to tickle you, Scarhead, so watch it."

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly, a full-blown grin painted on his blossom-pink mouth. He leaned sideways and nuzzled Draco's chest with his head, "I've missed listening to your heartbeat."

Draco chuckled, a low rumble in Harry's ear, "and why is that?"

"It's just ... soothing," Harry murmured with a shrug of his shoulders. A small yawn punctured the comfortable silence, "Draco?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I don't want to go to sleep," came the bleary reply as Harry's eyes started to droop.

Draco slowly eased Harry into his arms and cuddled him lightly, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

It did not take long for Harry to silently slip into the world of dreams yet again. Draco was glad he had been present for the brief period that Harry was awake. It was a rare occurrence these days. He gently eased Harry back onto the pillows, drawing the blankets high up around his chin and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He took the book and placed it on Harry's bedside cabinet along with the column of photo's. It would make Harry smile when he woke up. He walked over to the door, his gaze lingering on his lover's sleeping form before walking out into the sterile corridors.

"Absolutely not," were the words that made his anger boil within his veins as he had described Harry's want for a weekend away to the nurses. "He is beyond too weak for such taxing activities," she arched an eyebrow at him, "He has to remain in hospital."

"Why?" Draco hissed, "so that you can watch him sleep? If he gets away from this Hellhole of depression maybe he will feel more inclined to respond to the treatment!" He did not care that he was snapping at her. She needed to be told. Just because she had received training and a degree to work as a Healer did not mean that she was qualified to know what was best for Harry. The world of medicine developed every day, every hour, and humans were only JUST starting to understand the basics of it all.

"I already told you 'no' Mr. Malfoy" she hissed lethally, clutching her clipboard to her stomach. "He needs to be kept in for observation."

"And what is exactly is your reasoning behind this?" Draco snapped, "if he wants to leave he had every right to. You have no right to speak for him!"

"Oh, and you do, do you?" she snarled in his face, "Why should I believe anything that some little Death Eater scum like you has to say?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," came a rasping voice from behind them both. They both turned with widened eyes.

"Harry-"

"Mister Potter what are you doing out of bed?" snapped the nurse briskly.

"Woke up to your screaming, didn't I?" he hissed, his eyes pouring venom out into the open air, "how DARE you talk to him like that? How fucking -dare you!" he advanced closer, making the nurse back up against the desk. From over the nurses' head Draco could see eyes turning to stare. "You have no right to be working here if you are not neutral to peoples backgrounds, you pathetic bitch!"

Harry stopped to cough stiffly and choke a little on his dry throat. Draco was immediately at his side, his strong arms winding around Harry's chest to support his lover, throwing a glare at the stunned nurse. "B-but Mister Potter, you cannot leave the premises. Your tests-"

"Are useless and the same as they've been up until this point. Next?"

"Y-your next course of treatment is-"

"Not until next week. Next?"

"Your potions-"

"Can be delivered via owl. Next?" The nurses' mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "Good. I shall be off then."

Draco smirked as he held onto Harry's body. He sneered over at the nurse, "I suggest you go and fetch a wheelchair, it's protocol after-all for all departing patients." The nurse threw Draco the dirtiest look she could master before stalking off down the corridor. Draco turned back to Harry who had collapsed into one of the plastic chairs dotted around in the waiting area opposite the desk. A few people gave him sympathetic looks as how thin he was and the bald, shadow-less head. Draco walked over, offering similar smiles to the on-lookers, before easing himself down beside Harry, a hand running up and down his lover's cold, exposed back. "You shouldn't exert yourself, love. Energy is a precious gift for you at the moment."

Harry snorted weakly, leaning sideways into the warmth of Draco's body, "Maybe if the food wasn't so awful, I'd have more body fat and energy to bloody talk."

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "I'll cook you up some nice hot chicken soup when we get you home, alright?"

Harry nodded his head back and forth, "sounds like Heaven right about now."

Draco smiled, his eyes glancing up to the clock on the wall. It was still rather late in the evening but it would be even later by the time they got home. A squeaking noise caught his attention. He turned his head to see the miserable nurse glaring at him, clutching a wheelchair before her. He smirked and then turned to Harry, "Harry? The bitch has brought the wheelchair." Harry's mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile, "come on, we'll get you home."

Harry tugged the fabric of his hospital gown, "can you transfigure this into a pair of fleece pyjamas, please?" he whispered, his breath tickling Draco's ear.

With a quick wordless twisting of his wand, Draco transformed the limp hospital gown into a replica of Harry's black fleece all-in-one pajama sets that he wore in winter. It even had the feet and hand covers too. Harry hummed and hugged his waist, finally feeling warmth dribble back into his body. "Thank you," he breathed.

A variety of emotions was racing through Draco as he helped Harry slip and slide over the linoleum flooring to the wheelchair, where he was propped up like a doll, a small fleece blanket wrapped over his legs, despite it was nearing the end of summer.

Upon exiting the hospital and into the muggle world, Draco stopped off at the small shop at the bottom, where relatives usually bought magical balloons and teddy bears for sick loved ones. Draco decided to buy a small beanie hat, lined with cotton so as not to irritate Harry's bald head. He paid the woman behind the counter, who gave him a sympathetic look and added a small 'get well' cake in a box to his bag, free of charge. Draco thanked her and then turned to Harry, tugging the price tag off of the hat.

He placed the hat on Harry's head and bent over the back of the chair to press a kiss upon his boyfriend's mouth. He then gripped the handle bars of the wheel chair and began his struggle home, his head held high into the air, daring anyone to mess with them.

Besides, Seeker was waiting for them both at home.

~0~

Seeker was the happiest he had seen him in months as he nudged the door open with his foot and helped Harry hobble into the apartment, a weak, strained smile on his lips. The walk home had been pleasant, the smell of damp earth hung in the air but the usual chill after a storm had not been present. Harry bent slightly so as to stroke Seeker's ears whilst Draco turned and closed the door, sliding the bolt into place as he did so every night. He turned and smiled as Harry went to seat himself on the sofa, Seeker hopping up on the neighboring cushion to nuzzle his master's face and neck. He smiled as Harry ruffled the flanks of Seeker's sleek golden coat. He smiled. It had been a while since Seeker had jumped about so merrily.

Draco excused himself, his voice no more than a whisper, as he went into the kitchen to cook Harry something to eat. He looked as though he had not eaten in weeks -possibly more. The bags under his eyes were rough and heavy. His cheekbones were more prominent, and this worried Draco immensely as he boiled the water with a flick of his wand. He stared down at the bubbles, thinking that perhaps he should run Harry a bath. He was practically frozen to the bone. He sighed and added the chicken stock to the boiling pot of pasta, before bending down to put some food in Seeker's bowl.

"Seeker!" he called out, straightening his back muscles, "dinner time!"

The clicking of nails against the wooden floorboards alerted him to Seeker's proximity. He bent down against to ruffle the dogs' flanks before straightening up to pour the chicken soup into a deep bowl. He set about placing the bowl of soup and a glass of water onto a tray so that Harry did not have to move from the sofa.

"Here you go, love," he smiled softly as he bent to lower the tray onto Harry's lap. Harry smiled up at him with a timid 'thanks'. Draco pressed a kiss to the cotton hat still adorning his lover's head, "do you want to watch a movie or plain old T.V.?"

Harry shrugged, "either -I think I'm too tired to pay attention at the moment anyway."

Draco chuckled to himself before turning on the T.V. flicking through the channels, and then handed the remote over to Harry. "You enjoy the soup; I'm going to run you a bath."

Harry looked up in surprise before a look of utter adoration melted onto his features, "you -you don't have to, you know."

"I know," Draco stated kissing Harry's nose, "but I want to." Harry was left with a small blush kissing his cheeks as Draco sauntered off down the hallway, a new spring of hope in his step, as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Within an hour the bath was run with a slow warming charm placed on it, as Harry struggled to finish his soup without looking green around the gills. Draco had insisted that he did not have to eat anymore if he did not want to, but Harry had persisted until only a small morsel was left. Draco had pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before setting the tray onto the coffee table, and pulling Harry up to his feet. He wobbled a little unsteady at first, but a firm arm around his waist steadied him.

Harry could not remember the last time that the bathroom felt so far away from their living room -it was as though the hallway had been elongated to make him suffer. He winced as his wavering legs moved one in front of the other, Draco steadied him whenever he strayed from the general pathway, but nothing he could do could make Harry feel so -dependant.

He loathed the feeling.

But as soon as the coolness of the tiles touched the soles of his feet, and a veil of steam washed over his features, the scent of apples hanging in the air, he felt his self-loathing melt away to be replaced with the feeling of how unclean he had felt during the hospital. He grimaced. Wasn't hygiene meant to be one of the top priorities for patients? He winced at the cold toilet lid made contact through his snuggly pyjamas. Draco smiled and ran a hand down his cheek, the way he always did when Harry was feeling ill or vulnerable.

It was soothing and familiar.

Harry helped to wriggle out of his all-in-one before Draco opened his arms out for Harry to stand up in to them. Weaving his shaking arms around Draco's neck, Harry squeaked slightly as two muscular arms enveloped him and cradled him to a lithe, toned chest -when had Draco gotten so muscular? Harry suddenly felt a heavy weight in his chest at how much he must have missed whilst incarcerated in St. Mungo's. He shuddered violently as Draco eased his body, legs first, into the bathtub that was three-quarters full of hot water and apple scented bubble bath. The water lapped softly at his skin and seeped over the puncture holes the needles had made all over his skin. He hummed softly in contentment as his bony shoulders sank underneath the water, the steam creating a sheen of condensation over his pink cheeks and nose.

Draco smiled and then delicately removed the glasses from Harry's nose, wiping the fogged lenses on his jumper as he did so. He smoothed a hand over Harry's bald head, removing the cotton cap as he did so, before bending over the water to kiss his lover's forehead, "beautiful" he murmured before reaching for a flannel that was hanging on the side of the bath. He dipped the flannel into the warm water and then took Harry's bony, fragile arm in his hand, running the drenched flannel over the bruised skin. Draco's features creased into a frown as he ran his thumbs over the bruises where the needles had injected the chemotherapy toxins into his lover's already broken body -why had the bruised areas not healed yet?

He poured some more apple scented bubble bath into his hands before shifting around the tub and slipping his hands under the warm water so as to massage Harry's shoulders. The feel of bones bursting against the stretched skin made Draco feel physically sick -what had they been doing to Harry in there? His stomach churned uncomfortably as he watched Harry slide his hands over the slippery bubbles, and blow a handful into the air -like a little soap-covered child.

A jolt shot up his spine. Children. It was a subject he had side-stepped when they had eventually adopted Seeker, and it had not been mentioned since. He was not even sure if Harry wanted children anymore. He watched the small bubbles floating downwards in the air and drew in a deep breath -and stopped short. He could not ask Harry that. Not now, at least. First he needed to focus on a weekend away in the sunshine for the both of them.

~0~

Harry was eager to show his independence as soon as his bath was over, he insisted on shuffling to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, leaning his shoulder against the hallway walls for support as he maneuvered himself to their bedroom in order to dress. Draco had insisted that he should help but Harry had thrown him a weak glare over his shoulder before continuing. Draco had swallowed thickly, a small breeze whispering around his ankles before he turned to the now empty bathroom, the steam drifting about the atmosphere above his head. He removed the plug from the hole in the bottom of the bathtub and watched as the pipes gurgled and slurped the soapy water down greedily.

He tugged the light chord and watched the tiles plunge in to blackness before making his way towards the bedroom, Seeker trotting along behind his wagging his tail.

Draco peered into the bedroom just in time to see Harry growl in frustration, tossing the pyjamas off of the end of the bed, his face contorted with anger. "Harry?" Draco whispered, edging just inside the doorframe, not wanting his irritated lover to lash out at him.

He watched as Harry's angry body tensed slightly, the hushed whispering of ragged breaths being drawn in an attempt to quell his frustration. "Yes, Draco?" came the strained voice after a few silent moments.

"If you need help all you have to do is ask me."

Harry sniffed lightly, drawing the back of his hand underneath his nose. "I feel so useless," he eventually breathed, his shoulders shaking as tears brimmed on his lashes, "I can't do anything for myself anymore!"

Draco chose that moment to walk fully into the room, his hands reaching out to rest on Harry's thighs, the strong thighs that had now whittled away to almost nothing, except skin and bone. It felt like something out of a horror-movie to him, but he was more focused on the glistening tear-tracks running down Harry's pink flushed cheeks. It was a sad sight, seeing Harry cry. He rarely cried in front of him, and complained that it was a sign of his own weaknesses. Draco knew Harry had his faults. He would be lying if he said his lover was perfect, but then again neither was he. He still had the ugly scar on his left forearm that no amount of potions or spells could mask. He sat back on his hunches in front of Harry, his thumb stroking circles into the bony knee beneath his palm. "Harry?"

"Don't look at me, Draco…" came the cracked voice from the bent face. Draco could not suppress the sad smile that crawled on to his mouth. Harry's fringe used to always mask his face and his tears when he bowed his head -but now there was no unruly mop to hide the droplets.

Draco knelt up on his knees and stroked a tear away with the pad of his thumb, "Harry you can cry. I will love you no matter what emotion you're showing. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you," he breathed the words against Harry's cheek before pressing small, butterfly kisses against the cool skin of his cheek, chin and throat. He felt his stomach unclench as Harry leaned into the kisses and the feather-soft touches he was stroking up and down the bare skin beneath the thick, white towels.

Draco lifted a corner of the towel and brushed it away, exposing Harry's skin to the cool air floating around the apartment. Harry shivered under his soft touches once again, before tensing and trying to reach for the covers, the towel -anything to cover up the obvious deterioration of his body. Draco stopped. He frowned before eventually emitting and soft sigh and reaching down on the floor beside him for the soft pin-striped blue and lilac pyjamas that Harry had removed from the dresser. They were soft under his fingertips. "You've made a good choice with these, Harry," he breathed as he took one of Harry's wrists lightly in his fingers and guided it through the sleeve of the open shirt. He did the same with the other arm, the weight of Harry's gaze upon him the entire time. Nimble, talented fingers skillfully slid each pearly purple button into its respective hole before the blond man leaned back to look at his handiwork. "Very nice," he smiled, straightening the collar around Harry's neck. He then stood up, and offered his arms out for Harry to mirror his actions.

Harry offered his own, weak smile as he leaned forward into Draco's opened arms; the feel of security that washed through him as those two, sculptured arms wound around his shoulders was enough to make him sigh with relief and contentment. "Thank you for helping me Draco," he murmured in the blond hair that tickled his nose as he was lifted up, away from the softness of the mattress.

Draco summoned reached down and swiped the pajama bottoms off of the side of the bed, before bending completely under Harry's weight and opening the trousers between them. "Come on, you, one foot at a time," Harry smiled as he rested on Draco for support as he stepped into the soft bottoms. Once in them, Draco gently pinged the elasticized waist and smirked, "they fit nicely". Harry's eyes brightened a fraction as Draco eased him back down onto the mattress.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"No, love, not yet," at Harry's crestfallen features, Draco felt his heart ache, "do you want to get all snuggled up and I'll bring the laptop in here?" Harry nodded and watched as Draco left to quickly snatch up his laptop. Draco ran his fingers over the smooth object before slowly straightening his back and walking along the smooth floorboards to the bedroom. As he nudged open the door with his foot, he smiled warmly at the sight of Harry's face peering up from a cocoon of warm blankets. "Any room in that cocoon for me, Hun?" he teased with a soft glint in his eyes as he flicked his wand at the lamp on his side of the bed. The dull light shined off of Harry's smooth head, but it only managed to make him look more vulnerable and sweet.

Harry smiled and wriggled over slightly, his wide emerald eyes watching as Draco moved himself around the bed and placed the laptop beside his pillow. He unzipped the hoodie, feeling in no need to rush, and slid out of it, allowing the warm bulk to cascade to the carpet beneath his feet. He then unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. Stepping out of the heavy pool of fabric clutching around his feet, he sat on the edge of the bed in only his boxer shorts and his warm socks. His skin felt a little warm to the touch but a shiver was easily detectable as it ran through his aching muscles. "Wear the hoodie," came a small voice from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry who had the covers tucked under his chin; his glasses making his wide green eyes seem brighter.

A smile curved onto his mouth as he bent over to retrieve the hoodie from the floor, quickly slipping into the Luke warm fabric and zipping it up at the front. Satisfied, he drew back the covers and slid beneath them, propping the laptop on his lap once we had settled up against the pillows. As the laptop loaded, Harry wriggled over to Draco's side of the bed and rested his head on Draco's chest with a hum of contentment. It made him smile. He made quick work of logging on to the internet -he adored Harry for showing him all about Muggle technology -and was quick to locate a decently priced hotel in -

"Blackpool? Why are we going there?" Harry asked, the frown he wore marring his smooth head.

Draco shrugged, "we might as well try somewhere new, and the beaches appear far sandier than the ones down in Brighton."

"That sounds fair -Seeker would love that wouldn't he?"

Draco smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead as he went about booking the hotel, "I think some sun and sand will do everyone a great deal of good."

"I can't ... wait," Harry managed to say as a yawn stretched his pink mouth wide open. Draco rolled his eyes and after a few more clicks, he shut the laptop down and placed it on his bedside table.

"Come here, you, you need your sleep," he stated as he wriggled down the mattress, embracing Harry against his chest as he whispered 'nox' to the light.

~0~

Why did he never remember to close the floo network? After the war he would have thought it would be on his main priorities every night; he double bolted the front door so why not check the floo network?

These were the thoughts running through Draco's ruffled head as Hermione stepped through into his living room and was demanding to know why she had been woken up in the middle of the night by a frustrated nurse telling her that Harry had escaped the hospital. As soon as he left the confides of his bedroom however as soon as he encountered Hermione she rounded on him asking why he was not panicking on out already searching for Harry himself.

Draco was in no mood. He had just woken up to yelling, he still had bed hair and morning breath and he was half-dressed. "Hermione just shut the fuck up!" he cried out, blood rushing up to his face. She turned to him again, about to start another tirade but he cut across her, "Harry is fine alright! I brought him home! He did not escape or anything like that! They're making shit up!"

"And why would they do that Draco? They're professionals!"

"They're arseholes who would gain more publicity by a brave organized rescue mission for Harry rather than admit that they were so negligent that he decided to leave of his own free will!" Hermione snorted, clearly not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth, "just go, please? We have a lot to do today"

Hermione frowned at this, "what on earth are you talking about?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "we're going on a little holiday -he needs a break from this sordid city"

Hermione narrowed her eyes even further, "no, he needs to be in the hands of a professional who know what they are dealing with!"

"Well they were ignoring him when I was there. No tests were being run, nothing. No one even went in to check-up on him. He had not even been bathed for a good few days either judging by the state he was in!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "rubbish! They are professionals!"

Draco snorted, "Minister Fudge was supposedly a professional! So was Umbridge, apparently! And they did was use their power to screw us all over!"

Hermione's mouth snapped shut and Draco felt a wave or superiority over-come him. She knew he was right -everyone who had been in their generation at Hogwarts knew he was right. Hermione's cheeks flared pink as she struggled to find a retort against his thinking. Draco smirked darkly at her. She glowered at him, her fingers curled into fists, "Take him back there, Draco! Or I swear to Merlin I will take you to court!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Do whatever you want, Weasley, but I for one, am going back to my bedroom to pack."

This caught Hermione off-guard, "Pack? What do you mean by 'pack'?"

Draco, now walking across the living room to the bedroom door, called out over his shoulders, "We're off to Blackpool for a long weekend."

"What? Why?" Hermione screeched, balling her fingers into tight fists. She huffed and stalked across the wooden floorboards, Seeker bounding about her, his ears peaked at a curious level. She waved him away with a non-playful push against his head as she focused her glare upon the tense blond man as he bent over the bed and touched his forehead against Harry's own, hairless one, seeming like a father consoling a child. She bristled at the sight; Harry was not a baby that needed to be coddled, he needed strict, grown-up, medical attention. She cleared her throat, "Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked as calmly as she could possibly manage.

He shrugged a bony shoulder. He had heard the argument, he was not deaf, and he hated how Hermione was looking down at him, as though she was his mother. "I wanted to lay-in a little while longer," he gave her a meek smile as Draco placed a light-weight purple t-shirt into his lap, his hand brushing over as much of Harry's skin as he could with the simple action.

Hermione huffed to herself, her hands planting themselves on her hips. "Well be quick and get dressed Harry, the sooner we take you back the better."

"Back?" Harry whimpered as the same time that Draco hissed, "We?" under his breath, like a vicious snake ready to strike.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes. You need to be under medical supervision, Harry, and running off to Blackpool will do nothing to help your condition."

Harry looked up at Draco with fearful eyes. He really did not want to be taken back to that hospital. The staff members were rude to him because of who Draco was. He shook his head of such thoughts. "N-no. I'm going to Blackpool, Hermione. That's my choice."

"Harry-" she tried in a reasoning tone but he was having none of it, as he fixed her with one of the darkest looks she had ever seen.

"I'm not going back there, Hermione. Not unless I have to."

"But WHY Harry?"

"Because I want to. For months now, almost a year, people have been trying to tell me what to do; you, Ron, Molly and all those damned Healers. The only person who hasn't is Draco. And if Draco wants me to go with his for some sun and descent food -I'm taking that chance before someone else can ruin it for me!"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, not knowing how to respond to Harry's speech. Finally, darting her eyes between the both of them, she straightened her posture stiffly and pursed her lips, "if anything goes wrong, Draco, you'll been for it. And it's just me, you have the Weasley clan as well as the press to deal with."

With her threat hanging like a black cloud in the air over their heads, she turned on her heel and briskly stalked from the room. They both listened to the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floorboards. The roar of the floo network opening and closing as Hermione left their apartment, made them both sigh with relief.

As Draco returned to placing a few cautionary jumpers in one of the bags, Harry caught the sleeve of his hoodie, making Draco stop mid-motion. Draco looked down at his lover with soft, concerned eyes. He stroked a finger down Harry's cheek, "what's bothering you, love?" he asked in a soft, forcibly controlled voice. Hermione had shaken him that much was clear. When Harry did not immediately speak, he settled himself on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and pulled Harry to his chest with a protective arm, the pile of jumpers forgotten for the moment. "Hm?"

"I just wanted a holiday, is that so bad?" Harry's voice broke and cracked sharply in Draco's ear as he gently rocked his lover against his chest. He knew the holiday was not Harry's idea, but he was pleased to know that Harry wanted the holiday instead of feeling as though he had forced the younger man.

"No, baby, it's not bad. You deserve a holiday after being cooped up for so long" Draco crooned softly, as Seeker padded up, his ears and tail drooping as he placed his muzzle on Harry's lap. Harry allowed his hands to automatically bury itself within the golden fur. Draco rocked back and forth until Harry sniffled and coughed and wiped at his eyes.

"M'sorry for being such a baby."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and smiled softly, "Don't be silly, love. You're not a baby," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "Now why don't you go in the living room and rest whilst I finish this and take it down to the car?"

Harry gave a small nod, "yeah alright. I have a headache from Hermione's rant anyway."

Draco watched from the bed as Harry's lithe figure hobbled out of the bedroom, his limbs stiff from being cooped up in a bed for months, and a slight limp in his left leg. Seeker padded after him, his tail wagging from side-to-side. When Harry's shadow was lost from view Draco returned his attention to the jumpers and, with a sigh, resumed packing.

~0~

The motorway was endless but the bright blue skies that stretched far and wide above them were something to be admired. His favourite colour was blue -most assumed it was green because of him being in Slytherin and the colour of Harry's eyes. But it was blue -the perfect blue of an unspoiled Summer sky.

Harry had fallen asleep in the Passenger seat a while ago, as had Seeker in the backseat, his paw dangling just over the seats edge, the sunlight catching in his golden fur. The car was peaceful as a radio station playing out the muggle top hits of the week softly into the atmosphere around them. The traffic had not been too bad and Draco prayed that the good weather would last for the remainder of the long weekend. He hadn't stirred up just a fuss for them to be cooped up in a hotel room for a few days.

He glanced at his watch and smiled slightly; it would be little under an hour before they reached Blackpool, and once they were checked into the hotel, they could take Seeker along for a walk on the beach and stop off to get some food. His own stomach grumbled happily at the thought of an impending meal.

He spared a glance over at Harry and felt a sympathetic smile crawl onto his mouth; Harry was wearing a purple t-shirt and threadbare jeans with a pair of worn converses and a black skull-cap on his head. Draco had to admit, he missed Harry's ambush of untamable raven locks. They were feather soft to the touch, but you would never think that upon first glance.

And now the locks were gone.

Draco did not mind, he still had his Harry with him to hold and love and wipe tears away from blindly green eyes. But it hurt him so much that the man who was once the hero of the wizarding world was reduced to something akin to a shell of his former self; thin and bald and eating less almost every day. It made him physically sick to even think of the 'what if's' that Hermione adored to bring up, almost like she could not wait for Harry to d- NO! He would not think of it! Harry was strong, he would not die, he knew he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Draco sighed inwardly, the sky seeming drearier now. He was in constant denial of late and he loathed himself for it. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles flashing white. He let out a shaky breath, tears prickling his eyes. He coughed stiffly and continued along the motorway the blood draining from his hands and face. He drove past a sign.

**Blackpool 4miles.**

He felt relief mingled with fear knot around in his stomach. There was no turning back.

~0~

Harry's smile as the sunlight dappled his features, took Draco's breath away. They were standing outside their hotel, as Draco unloaded the two suitcases from the car boot and Harry held onto Seeker's lead with a semi-limp arm, his face up-turned towards the sky. Seeker seemed to be reveling in the sunshine as well -it was such a dramatic change from the on-off weather of London.

"Ah! You must be Mister Malfoy!" came a cheery Southern accent from the small flight of stairs to the front door. An Indian man with ash grey hair stood there in a black collared shirt and dark trousers. His shoes shined as he descended the stairs, hand out-stretched, "my name is Cass and I will be here to serve you, as will my wife Oli"

Draco smiled and shook Cass' hand. "Hello, my name is Draco and this is Harry -and our hyper little dog, Seeker"

Cass grinned down at the dog, bending to his knees to ruffle the golden flanks, "Oh, he is a beaut!" he straightened up, "So where are you boys' from?"

"Down London," Draco was grateful as Cass came and hauled one of the cases, which was literally a large duffel bag, over his shoulder and beckoned for them to follow him.

"Ah! London! I used to live down there myself with Oli until we decided to move up here. The weather is good here, if it's sunny it's guaranteed to be hot and if it's cloudy you're guaranteed cold and possibly rain. None of that bollocks London weather where it's sunny and pissing down at the same time."

Draco smiled to himself as he mounted the stairs with the small suitcase in his hand as he followed Cass up to the second floor. Harry had opted to stay on the small benched out front with Seeker, claiming he wanted to spend as much time in the sun as possible. Draco did not mind. It gave him time to sort the room out; when Cass left him at the door with the keys dangling in the lock and a bright grin, Draco sighed happily and walked into the room with both bags in hand. The decor was bold; white bed, sheets and pillow cases and walls and furniture; however the carpet, wall opposite the door, and the coverlet on the bed where the deepest shade of ruby red he could ever have imagined. He doubted that Gryffindor tower ever had this shade of red within it. He removed his wand from his sleeve and flicked it wordlessly; the suitcases unpacked themselves and he watched with a smile as their shoes aligned beneath the radiator, the shirts and trousers hung up in the wardrobe and the jumpers and underwear were folded and neatly placed in the three small drawers.

The last thing he did was remove the small, translucent orange tube of pills that were Harry's to take, twice a day. He swallowed thickly and went to place them on the bathroom counter next to their toothbrushes by the sink.

Satisfied, he turned and left the room.

The sun was warm on his face as he stepped outside to find Harry leaning against the front wall with Seeker tugging at his lead eagerly. Draco glanced at his watch -it was late afternoon and he was starving. "Fancy something to eat?" he asked as they walked out of the white iron gate and down the street.

Harry nodded with a smile, "sure there's fish-and-chips or fish-and-chips," he chuckled to himself as they passed a small smoothie stand on their corner. They walked over the huge road and stepped down onto the beach, the dry sand tickling their ankles as they walked. "I've missed the sun," Harry grinned as Seeker bounded around their legs, running ahead and sending sand clouds flying high. Draco laced their fingers together and smiled softly as they walked. The sun did feel good on his skin, but what he really wanted was a lovely shower. He felt so grubby from the long, sweaty car ride. Harry suddenly stopped and tugged Draco to a standstill beside him. Draco frowned down at him and was about to open his mouth to question the sudden halt when Harry tiptoed up and pressed his mouth against Draco's. It was a shy, tender kiss with all the familiarity and warmth of a life-long-love.

"What was that for?" Draco asked softly, a smile on his mouth as he brushed his thumb against Harry's hollow cheeks.

The younger man shrugged, "I just wanted to kiss you -it's been a small dream for the past few weeks."

At that moment, Draco felt his heart surge with over-whelming delight and ache with the knowledge of how passionless he had grown on his frequent trips to the hospital. He pressed their lips together again, in a hungrier kiss, as he hugged Harry's weak body against his own. "I love you," he breathed through chaste kisses against Harry's mouth.

After they had gotten something to eat in a small cafe, they crossed the road to wait for a tram to travel up to North Pier. They would have walked but Harry had started to look a little weary. They were reluctant to let Seeker onto the transport however Draco explained that due to some of Harry's 'conditions' Seeker was needed to alert them when near a certain type of magnetic equipment. With a frown the ticket-marshal had nodded and allowed it. It was a load of crap but as it had gotten Seeker onto the tram, Draco decided to remember the tale as much as possible.

Once at Blackpool Tower they noticed that there was a special offer for all of the tourist attractions -and it would only cost them £35 each! It was a bargain.

As soon as they had paid for it, Harry was excited and begged to go to 'Sea World'. Unfortunately, dogs were not allowed to go in and Draco doubted his story would stick for the attractions. Breathing heavily Draco went ahead and asked the people behind the desk. They were doubtful at first, but as soon as Draco explained about Harry's condition -the true one -nothing but sympathy was fired his way. They nodded their heads but informed Draco that if Seeker was to get off his leash and disturb everyone around him, they would be banned from all of the attractions. Draco nodded. He knew Seeker would never do anything to disrupt people.

~0~

"That was the best thing ever!" Harry grinned breathlessly as they collapsed into their bedroom, Seeker bounding inside and rolling all over the floor. Draco chuckled, his cheeks glowing as he locked the bedroom door and turned the key in the lock as always. They had just returned from taking the Blackpool Tower Dungeon tour -it was like London Dungeons only scarier! They had even had a surprise ride at the end and the pictures from the 'hanging experience' were hilarious! The previous day they had had a photo of them and Seeker photoshopped onto a sharks back framed, and also the new one from the Tower Dungeons that they had gotten that morning. They had returned to the hotel after a quick lunch.

Harry was relaxed on the bed, his grin softening and the glow from his sun kissed cheeks fading slightly in the cooling shade of the room. Draco slid up onto the bed and fell onto his side, curling an arm underneath his hand, his other hand coming up to rest on Harry's abdomen. He smiled softly as Harry's own hand came up and entwined their fingers together. Draco wriggled closer and pressed a smooth kiss to his lover's cheek.

"You're really beautiful you know that, baby?" the blond man breathed as he stroked his thumb over Harry's knuckles. Harry smiled and turned his face to Draco's, their noses rubbing together.

"Draco can you promise me something?" Harry asked in a soft voice, his green eyes glittering. Draco felt dread flood his stomach but instead of biting Harry's head off that he didn't want to hear any of it, he swallowed thickly and nodded his head for Harry to continue. "Promise me that -if you give all this another go -that you'll be ready for anything; for a puppy or random holidays to Blackpool," he chuckled weakly, "and maybe children if it gets really serious."

Draco could feel his nose and eyes burning, the tears sticking to his lashes. Tremors were clawing at his body at the thought of having a wonderful future -with another man that was not Harry. No matter how close they grew, he would not be Harry. There was only one Harry. He sniffed loudly and wiped the cuff of his hoodie against his nose and eyes, trying to rid the hot tears now streaming down his cheeks. Through the blurred world of his tears Draco felt two thin arms wrap around him and curl him over against a weak chest. Thin fingers combed through his hair in a soothing manner. "Don't cry baby -I don't want to see you cry," came Harry's soft voice as his cool cheek was pressed against Draco's burning forehead. "Shh baby come on don't cry," the rocking motion was soothing but still Draco finally felt as though he had been torn from a very comfortable place.

He had been torn from his comfy little bed in DENIAL.

He took a while before he inhaled deeply, the tremors fading slightly. Harry did not relinquish his soothing caresses, for which Draco was immensely grateful. He reveled in the sandy smell that clung to Harry's shirt and the warmth that clung to his lover's soft, smooth skin.

"I don't want to think of a life without you," came the soft whisper much later that evening as the dusk rolled up over the ocean and the sun had vanished from the air. They must have dozed off because when they woke up Draco had a stiff crick in his neck and was spooning Harry, his arm wrapped tightly around the brunettes waist. Harry shifted in his arms as he breathed the words into his ear. "I honestly don't think I can -how can I live without Harry Potter?" the words were soft and wrought, emotionally exhausted from all the crying. Harry tightened his hand over Draco's fingers.

"I don't want to leave you, Draco," came the breathy whisper in the darkness. "I am finally happy and now -I just -"

The silence was nothing but a smothering darkness that seemed to seep into Draco's mouth and nostrils, slinking down to flood his lungs and stomach making him feel empty and desperate for air. He clung even tighter to Harry his dry eyes burning with raw emotion. "I know, baby, I know," Draco hushed with a trail of furious kisses along Harry's narrow throat. He heard a soft moan as Harry arched his neck against the hot mouth pressing upon his skin.

"Don't leave me Draco," Harry whispered arching his body and turning onto his back so that Draco was lying half on top of him.

"Never, baby," Draco breathed as he run his hands down Harry's body, ignoring how thin his once athletic lover had gotten. He quickly removed his hoodie and tugged Harry's shirt off tossing both off of the side of the bed and proceeded to smooth his warm hands down Harry's body. He nuzzled Harry's throat as he felt cool fingertips touching his own body, his muscles quivering at the tenderness of the touch. Harry's ragged breathing made Draco desperate to kiss every inch of exposed skin on Harry's body. "So soft," he breathed as he fingered the waistband of Harry's boxers, having kicked his jeans off at some point whilst Draco had been sleeping.

"Draco-o-o" Harry moaned lustfully as Draco kissed his hipbones, licking the soft skin. Draco was torn. He didn't wand to hurt Harry but he was burning with desire and Harry was spurring him on by clutching at his bed-hair. "Draco please! I'm not glass -I won't break! Please, please, PLEASE!"

That was all the persuasion that Draco needed.

He tugged the boxers down off of Harry's narrow hips and continued to lick and caress with his lips and tongue until his lover was exposed underneath him. He leaned back and was surprised at Harry's large member sitting erect against his navel, the once nest of dark curls was now replaced with hairless, unspoiled skin. It was a tortured delight for him to kiss. Harry was beautiful as he arched against Draco's mouth, the tip of his cock brushing against Draco's hot, wet lips. Draco took Harry's penis in his mouth and sucked on the head, teasing the slit with his tongue and massaging Harry's hot balls with his hand.

Harry spread his legs beneath Draco and massaged his fingers against Draco's scalp, thrusting his cock to move further into his lover's beautifully hot mouth. Draco complied drawing deep, throaty moans from Harry as he received a blow-job that was making his mind spin and swirl into a mass of exotic colours behind his eyelids.

Draco released his cock with a soft 'pop' and crawled up Harry's body and spread his naked thighs on either side of his lover's. He ground their erections together as Harry's nails raked ridges down his back. He arched heavily into the clawing and felt heat pool heavily between their bodies. "Draco -I -I want to -b-be in you," he rasped as he thrust his cock against Draco's abdomen.

Draco clenched his thighs together and panted heavily in the crook of Harry's neck, "are you sure baby?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Please -I need to feel you!"

Draco gnawed on his lip and straightened his back over his lover before spreading his thighs further and felt Harry's head push against his tight entrance. His mouth opened automatically and a symphony or moans trilled from his throat as he eased himself on Harry's thick, dripping length. It had been so long since they had made love -or had a good randy fuck. "Oh Merlin! Harry -when did you get so thick?" Draco whimpered as his back arched into Harry's gentle rocking rhythm.

Draco leaned backwards and braced himself lightly on Harry's thighs and eased himself up and down along Harry's thick, pulsing erection. Harry's skin felt soft and sweaty beneath his hands as he quickened his pace, moans escaping from both of them. "D-Draco ... think I'm gonna-" The sound of Harry's orgasm ripping out from his mouth was enough to send Draco over the edge as well, hot, white cum exploding all over Harry's chest.

The blond man collapsed onto the mattress beside his lover. He felt as though his heart was on every drug known to the world, it was beating so fast.

Harry was panting heavily, his mouth contorted into a half-grin as he wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. He inhaled a few times through his nose, to calm his breathing. Draco shuffled over on the mattress and draped an arm over the top of Harry's chest, as far from the drying cum as possible, his neck buried into the sweaty, hot skin of his lover's neck. "Merlin, Harry you always take my breath away," he purred silkily and pressed his lips against Harry's pulse-point. He smirked as a shiver ran down the younger mans' body.

Harry gave a small airy laugh and stroked his fingers along Draco's arm, smoothing down the baby-fine blond hairs on the blond skin. He tilted his head to one side and smiled lazily as Draco's fringe tickled his forehead. He reached up to stroke a finger down Draco's nose and grimaced as his forearm came into contact with the drying trail of cum on his chest. "Goddamnit! I might as well go and clean up before we get into cuddling,"

Draco snickered lightly and rolled up into a sitting position as Harry rolled over to ease himself off of the bed. "Do you want a shower or are you going to run a bath?" he did not mind running the bath for Harry, the poor young man had most likely exerted himself to his maximum limit.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I think I can manage a shower. You just open the window and ... relax," leaning over on the bed, Harry pressed a small kiss to Draco's mouth before smiling and retreating into the bathroom.

Draco smiled serenely to himself as Harry hobbled over the carpet and disappeared into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the spray of the shower before gaining the energy to haul himself up from the comfortable mattress and open the window that sat low in the wall about two feet away from the bed. The cool evening air swept in and covered his skin in goosepimples. He shivered slightly and went to the conjoined wardrobe and dresser, hobbling slightly as his roughly stretched anus was throbbing painfully. He winced as he bent down to retrieve a pair of pajama bottoms to step into.

Turning back to the bed, he tugged the cool duvet back and slid into the bed with ease, wriggling in discomfort a little, before grabbing the television remote from the white bedside table and began clicking through the channels of the free-view T.V. that sat perched high on the wall. He really wanted to get the healing salve he had brought with them but he really did not want to disturb Harry whilst he was showering. The thought of watching the water running over his bone-thin lover made his stomach knot.

It was a while until the shower spray shut off. It had been going on so long that Draco was tempted to go into the bathroom and make sure that Harry was alright. But the brunette man was soon coming out of the bathroom, a healthy glow blossoming on his cheeks and towel-drying his body. Draco smiled, "do you feel better?"

Harry returned the smile, looking radiant as he did so, "Much better. And I am now all cum-free for the evening," Draco chuckled as Harry bared his body, the towel pooling around his feet. He clapped and grinned as Harry grabbed a pair of boxer-shorts and gently slid into the bed alongside his partner. Draco looped his arms around Harry and pressed a kiss to the bald head now nuzzled against his chest. "So what are we watching? Crap?"

Draco continued his stroking motions along Harry's naked arms and shrugged slightly against the pillows, "Not sure. It's something called 'How I met Your Mother' it sounds horribly cliché, but I've already watched an episode and it wasn't half bad," Harry chuckled but made no further comment as they both settled down to watch the upcoming episode.

~0~

"Seeker! Don't run too far!"

Draco smiled as Harry squeezed his hand. The sky was a pale grey and rather bleak compared to the bright sunshine they had been experiencing recently. However, the breeze was soft, cool and welcome, and the clouds in the sky meant that Harry did not have to wear his cotton skull-cap until about lunchtime. Draco had stuffed it into his pocket regardless.

Just in case.

He watched as Seeker bounded along the expanse of darkened, damp sand that stretched forth. The middle pier and North pier were long, thin planks stretched out over the sand. Harry was dressed in a pair of trainers, light grey and blue lumberjack shorts that came just above his knees, and a red hoodie over a plain grey T-Shirt. His glances reflected the pale sky.

Their hands swung between them as Harry swung the red lead in random circles with small motions of his wrist. He whistled a light tune as they walked on wards through the sand. They had woken up fairly refreshed that morning, a good full English breakfast had them prepared for the day mapped out for them. After returning to the hotel with Seeker, they were to take a tram up to the Black Pool Tower and experience the circus and then go for some lunch.

What they planned to do in the afternoon, Draco had no idea. Maybe a walk along the beach with some sunshine. Or explore each of the piers.

That sounded good. Maybe he would try and win Harry one of those massive Teddy Bears that some kids had been carting around. He smiled softly as the salted wind raked his blond hair out of his eyes. Harry gave his hand a squeeze and leaned closer against him as they walked through the damp sand, the soft shushing noises of the waves breaking on the banks. The salty air awakened their numb senses, the sleep last night having been deep and heavy.

"What do you fancy doing this morning?" Harry asked softly, as he swung their hands between them, a sea-gull cawing overhead.

Draco shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, "I was thinking we could go up the promenade and explore each of the three piers. Then we can relax in the afternoon and we'll go out for something to eat this evening -how does that sounds?"

Harry chuckled brightly, "you really do think of everything, don't you?"

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, "well it's a little holiday, isn't it? One of us has to think of something to do each minute of the day."

Harry chuckled. It was a sweet sound. The waves whispered in front of them, frothing weakly upon the sand. "I love you, Draco," he breathed against the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco's hands instinctively came up to scratch lightly at the soft spot underneath Harry's neck. It made him smile and purr weakly light a cat. No one else knew about the sweet spot. "I love you too, Harry."

They stopped walking and Draco bent to his knees and called out Seeker's name. The soggy bundle of blonde hair pivoted and bounded towards them, long pink tongue lolling out of its mouth. When the dog pounced upon Draco, the blond man was forced onto his back into the damp sand, a yell of surprise piercing the air. Harry was too busy laughing to call of the dog who was more than happy to lick Draco's features with its hot, flat tongue. "S-Seeker!" Harry choked out between hysterics, "come on down boy, you know Draco doesn't like getting dirty."

The dog whined lightly before removing himself from Draco's sprawled body and over to Harry, tail wagging, and waiting obediently for his lead to be strapped back onto his collar. "Oh yeah, he sits for you, but when it's me he enjoys breaking my back," Draco grumbled as he gently eased himself back onto his feet and dusted the wet clumps of sand that were clinging onto him.

Harry chuckled again as he ruffled Seeker's flanks. "Well he must love you lots since you've spent all of this time with him."

Draco twitched his lip at the indication to how much time Harry had spent in St. Mungo's over the past year. He bent down to ruffle Seeker's damp golden ears. "Alright, lets get this mongrel back to the hotel and rinse him down before we go out. I don't think many people will appreciate the smell of wet dog."

Harry chuckled but obliged as he turned back towards the direction of the hotel, his fingers entwining with Draco's own as they walked.

~0~

The Piers had taken all afternoon, so that by the time they were returning to the hotel to change clothes, the sun was already setting.

The North Pier had been fun; it was a little dull with a feeble attempt of an arcade at the front and then nothing except for a small ice cream parlor in the center and then a small darts-game at the very end. This was where Draco was determined to win a prize for Harry. It had taken thirteen darts and over thirty pounds in muggle money but they left that pier with Harry hugging the cuddliest cream fluffy teddy bear ever, that was almost the same size as his torso.

The Central Pier was cramped with the same dart-games, however there were far too many for it to be 'fun' and it seemed more like a 'gamble'. But they did manage to have fun riding the huge Ferris Wheel down the very end. Harry had found it exciting as he could see for miles all around. Draco was far too comfortable with gripping the pole in the center of their pod that allowed the whole thing to spin and turn. It made him feel queasy as the breeze twisted them.

When it came to South Pier Draco was physically exhausted and Harry was starting to look a little grey around the gills, however the sickly man begged his lover to ride the log-flume with him. Draco hadn't the heart to argue with him. He allowed Harry to tug him weakly alongside him as they strolled down to the log-flumes. There was a small queue but this did not seem to irritate Harry like it did the blond man. However as soon as they were planted in the make-shift log and the metal chains cranked beneath them, Draco felt his heart skipping furiously in his chest. He tightened his hold of Harry as the sunlight danced on their faces. The sudden drop made his stomach lurch into his throat as water rained down on them from all sides. The only joy of the ride had been Harry's breathless laughter.

At the very least it was another photo to their growing collection.

Back in the hotel Draco tried his best to ignore his screaming calves as Harry finished up in the shower. He could not remember a time when he had done so much walking in one day. As the shower was snapped off and Harry walked out, two towels wrapped around him, Draco curled up from the bed and hauled himself onto his feet. "I'd best shower too before we head back out."

Harry tip-toed up and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, "there's no rush, take your time."

Draco smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

The water was hot and beautiful against his skin as he lathered shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp to rid all the salty sea-air from his body. He sighed softly as he scrubbed at his skin and massaged his aching muscles with some Radox. If his father could see him now -he would die of sheer shock! The thought made Draco smile and then exhale a strangled choke in less that two seconds. He shouldn't think about 'death' or 'dying'. If he did he would start to think the worst and he could not do that.

He needed to be strong.

He snapped the water off and stepped out onto the linoleum floor, wrapped a towel around his waist and then towel-dried his blond hair before wrapping the towel about his shoulders. Upon stepping out of the bathroom he saw Harry almost completely dressed in a dark indigo shirt and dark blue jeans, polished black shoes rested at the foot of the bed as the bald man wrestled with a pair of socks. Draco smiled softly and walked to the wardrobe and opened the door, peering inside at its contents. He finally chose a pair of dark jeans that hugged his figure comfortably and a white collared shirt.

Once he was dressed he went over to the hair-dryer to dry his hair and couldn't help but notice Harry watching him in the mirror. "I really miss having hair," Harry stated as he stood up and ran a hand absently through Draco's damp locks. "I miss you teasing it, curling it, tugging it ... even washing it for me."

Draco smiled sadly. "I miss it too, love," he leaned over to press a kiss to Harry's mouth. "Have you taken your pills today?" Harry nodded gloomily before tugging at a strand of Draco's hair, "you'd better hurry up otherwise we won't make these reservations of yours."

Draco rolled his eyes before flipping the switch and continuing to dry his hair.

As soon as Draco was ready he grabbed a light jacket and opened the door for Harry to walk out. The staircase was a little narrow so the blond man followed his lover as they descended the four staircases to the lobby. Oli and Cass were looking after Seeker for the evening, for which they were thankful.

As they closed the main door behind them, Draco swung his light jacket over one shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Harry, tugging him close as they walked towards the promenade. The bright, neon lights shone against the early evening sky as they crossed over to the tram-stop, thier passes tucked safely into Draco's back pocket. The evening was cool and soft against their skin, though Draco could feel his palms beginning to sweat weakly as the tram creaked along the line. He was growing more and more nervous as he boarded the tram alongside Harry and a few elderly bingo-players.

As they took their seats on the tram Harry rested his weary head on his lover's shoulder, grateful that they were able to use a tram instead of having to walk. His eyes were half open and staring blankly as they traveled along the promenade, the sun glistening off of the sea and through the long windows. It was truly a beautiful place to be. He was grateful that Draco had gone through all of this trouble for him. He had no idea where they were presently going but he did not mind. He was happy to go anyway as long as he held the food down for the remainder of the evening.

That was a challenge in itself.

"Here we go," Draco murmured to his lover as they stood up and waited for the tram to screech to a halt. Harry blinked through his sleepy eyes and stood to follow Draco off of the tram. The early evening air was so soothing on his suddenly flushed skin as they crossed over from the North Pier and started walking up the high street that led off of the promenade, past the city hall and a few large bank buildings. Draco made sure to walk slow so that Harry did not exert himself before the meal.

"So where are you taking me Mister Money-bags?" Harry asked with a teasing smile, as they walked casually up the high street, his arm wound around Draco's waist.

"Well I know you love Italian food so I decided to make us reservations at 'Ask Italian' for you."

Harry stared up at the blond with wide eyes as they walked, "Are you serious? Draco, you didn't need to go through all that trouble just for me."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "it's no trouble, love. I did this for you on your holiday, alright? I wanted to treat you, especially after all that havoc they were giving you at St. Mungo's."

Harry twitched his mouth. "I know these last few months have been tough for you, Draco, and I love you so much for staying with me through everything but-"

Draco stopped abruptly, tugging Harry to a halt beside him. "No," he breathed, his expression stern. "You are not allowed to think like that. Let's just -enjoy the evening alright?"

Harry eyed Draco for a moment but could not suppress his smile any longer. He grinned and nodded and melted as Draco pulled him against his chest and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead, before the continued on their way to the restaurant.

~0~

"Draco, this chocolate nemesis is gorgeous!" Harry moaned as he devoured his chocolate cake greedily. Draco grinned brightly as he watched Harry's old appetite wake-up within his lover.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Draco beamed as Harry licked the last droplet of chocolate sauce off of his fork and sighed contently. Draco signaled for the waitress to bring their bill over so that they could pay and leave. The waitress came over and took the money Draco handed her -it was not so that he looked like a big-shot but it was because Draco had never gotten used to those muggle contraptions that Harry had called 'pin-machines' for 'credit cards'. Harry smiled, the same thought clearly running through his mind as the waitress printed them off a receipt and a copy of their bill, before flushing gratefully at the large tip that Draco handed over to her.

Once she had scuttled away, Harry smiled over at Draco and nudged his foot under the table, "you know how to make me feel a whole lot better, Draco," Draco smiled but said nothing, his hands clasped together upon the tabletop. Harry frowned weakly. "Draco?"

Draco looked steadily into Harry's bright green eyes before sighing feebly, and pushing his chair out from underneath the table. He pushed himself up onto his feet and walked around the edge of the table, his fingers skirting over Harry's tense shoulder.

"Draco you're scaring me?" came Harry's shaking voice to Draco's ears, though it was more of an echo.

Draco drew in a deep breath and held out his hand for Harry.

Harry's fingers were cool as they slipped weakly into his palm.

"Harry Potter -will you marry me?"

Marry?

Draco?

What was happening?

Harry blinked a few times, the words still spinning around in the air with almost no real meaning to them. He focused his eyes on the blond towering over him, his silver eyes sparkling with anticipation and determination. He was serious. This was no joke. Though the last few months had been rather strenuous on them both Harry had never thought that -in a million years -Draco would propose.

To HIM!

"Yes," he breathed out, his mouth working on its own accord. However, as soon as the word was out there, in the air, he found that he did not regret them. It felt so right. They had spent a great portion of their life together -why not take it that one extra step? Allowing the world to know that they were one another's alone, and no one elses?

Blinking through his tears he watched as a bright and of glimmering white-gold was slipped onto his ring-finger and Draco's breath-taking smile. It was all so perfect. He sniffed through his on smile as Draco bent at the waist and drew his chin up and pressed their mouths together. Draco's hand brushed down Harry's tear-stained cheek as they broke their kiss. "I love you," Draco breathed as he kissed Harry's wet cheek.

"I love you too," Harry whispered, his voice seeming to have disappeared with the shock of the gorgeous, cool band on his left hand. It shone brightly in the cozy lighting of the restaurant. He gazed at it for a few moments longer, turning his hand at slight angles so that the ring glimmered. It smiled a little wider and almost jumped out of his skin when Draco placed a hand on his shoulder.

Draco held up Harry's jacket in his hands, "come on, love, lets go for a walk along the beach."

Harry felt his heart melt into a puddle in his chest as he floated off of his chair and into his jacket, Draco's arms giving him a loving squeeze as he fumbled with the zip. With a small, tender kiss to his cheek, Harry allowed himself to be gently led from the restaurant, all the while his eyes were flitting back to his left hand and the beautiful ring that now glimmered on it, declaring to the world that he belonged to one, Draco Malfoy. He sniffed and cuffed his nose as he leaned into Draco's warm embrace as they walked casually down the street towards the promenade that was now dusted with the darkening blue sky of the night.

They linked their fingers together as they strode along the walk-way that over-looked the sea. Gulls cawed some distance along the shore. The dull buzz of nightclub music could be heard vaguely over the gentle hush of the waves crashing against the shoreline.

The stars twinkled in the sky, but none could compare to how brightly Draco's happy eyes glimmered.

Harry wiped his eyes discreetly, and squeezed his lovers hand tightly, "this was a perfect holiday, Draco. I almost wish that we didn't have to go home."

"Only almost?"

Harry nodded, "yes, because at least at home we can both fit into our lovely claw-footed bath-tub."

Draco smiled and hugged Harry even closer to his warm chest. He ignored the prod of Harry's bones through his skin and clothes and focused on warming the younger mans' body. Despite the warm temperature, Harry seemed prone to the cold. "I'm just glad that you have managed to keep all this food down."

Harry rolled his eyes, "don't jinx it, Draco."

"Sorry babe," Draco purred softly as he stopped at a cross-roads and walked over the tarmac towards the tram-stop. "Might as well get back to the hotel quickly so that we can get you all warmed up."

Harry shivered involuntarily and nodded, "I would love that, as long as you're the one keeping me warm."

Draco smirked, "only for you, Scarhead." His smirk grew even wider as Harry flushed and averted his gaze, as Draco pressed his warm lips to the scar on his lover's forehead.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Draco told Harry to wait in the lobby. Harry obeyed wearily as Draco walked to the very end of the hallway, made a U-turn and descended a flight of stairs to the bar in the basement. The bar was a simple, manly area designed by Cass himself. There was oak paneling along the bottom of the wall, a deep maroon colour on the walls, a Poole table at one end and a large plasma T.V. at the other end. To the left of the T.V. was a built-in bar where Cass was serving a muggle some beer. He found what he was looking for in the corner by the heater; Seeker.

Draco smiled at the dog snuggled up under a small blanket, presumably one of the children's, and a chew-toy resting beside his head. Turning to Cass, Draco gestured to his dog, "is it alright if I leave him down here for the night? He won't be a bother, I promise."

Cass nodded his head as he accepted some money from the muggle, "sure thing, and no worries." As Draco was about to leave Cass caught him through the side-door of the bar that led to the staircase. In his hand he had two red rubbery things and a little blue plastic bag. "For you and Harry, tonight; a hot water bottles and some hot chocolate in a tin. It's meant to get chilly tonight, apparently."

Draco glanced into the bag and accepted the hot-water bottles, his stomach flip-flopping as he did so. "Th-thank you Cass. I really appreciate it."

Cass merely smiled, "you're welcome. Make sure to stop by and say goodbye tomorrow before you leave."

Draco nodded his head, "I'll be sure to do that."

He climbed back up the stairs to the main lobby where Harry was sitting on the bottom stair with his head resting softly in his hands. Draco frowned slightly and touched the thin man weakly, "hey love, I'm sorry about that."

Harry looked up at Draco with a tired smile, "so what did Cass give you?" he asked softly, gesturing to the blue bag.

"Just some hot-water bottles and hot chocolate to keep you warm tonight," Draco stated with a wink.

"Oh wow that is so sweet of him" Harry managed to breathe with a smile, "Oh Merlin I am so tired."

Draco peered around the banister to make sure that no one was watching, before pulling his wand out of his sleeve and casting a weightless charm on Harry's body, "up you get, scarhead, time for bed" Looping an arm underneath Harry's body, Draco hauled the younger man to his feet and helped to guide him up the staircases to their room. Harry did not protest as he was guided.

As soon as they were in their room Harry collapsed backwards onto the bed, sighing loudly, and arms flared out on both sides. Draco gave a soft, loving smile before removing the container of hot chocolate and balancing it on the small shelf that also held their coffee mugs, kettle and cutlery. He grabbed the kettle and went into the bathroom to fill it up. He quickly put the kettle on the boil and turned his attention back to Harry. The younger man looked exhausted. Draco twitched his mouth and lowered himself to his knees at the foot of the bed and busied himself with untying Harry's shoes.

He focused on listening to Harry's breathing in case he fell too ill. He didn't want Harry to relapse, not now. Not after such a lovely weekend with just the two of them and no one else -besides Seeker -to worry about. He slid up onto the bed and gently unbuttoned Harry's beautiful shirt and slipped it off of his thin body -the ribs and hipbones sticking up through his skin.

His stomach flipped.

He was not repulsed by Harry's appearance. The only thing it did was sadden him to unbearable levels.

The kettle finished boiling.

As Draco busied himself filling both the water bottles with the scorching water, he coughed loudly to get Harry's attention, "Harry, come on, love it's time to wake up alright?" he called softly not wanting to aggravate his lover. In the mirror he watched Harry frown and roll onto his side with a small groan. Draco sighed as he fastened the cork into the second hot water bottle and brought them over to the bed. Being careful not to disturb Harry too much, he placed both bottles under the duvet cover at the bottom of the bed, so as to keep their feet warm. Harry was still sleeping stiffly on his side, so he removed the towel from the radiator where it had been warming whilst they were out and spread it out over his fiancés body.

Now that the radiator was free, he brought out a pair of winter pyjamas that he had brought with him in case of an emergency, and draped them over the device. As they were warming, he went back t put more water in the kettle for some hot chocolate. As the drinks boiled, Draco got himself changed into his own pair of warm pyjamas.

"'Aco?" came Harry's scratched voice from his throat. He winced at how awful it sounded to his own ears as he squinted around the bleary room and saw his blonde lover finishing with the buttons on his pajama jacket. "Hmmm what time is it?" he groaned, using the heel of his hand to rub the soreness from his eyes.

Draco came into focus as he neared the bed and sat down on the edge of it, taking Harry'd knee up off the floor, and gently kneading the pained muscles, "it's only about a quarter to ten. You crashed for a spell, so I let you rest while I got everything ready."

Harry shifted and felt the heat through the duvet covers under his thighs and hummed in pleasure, "oh that feels like Heaven -Ooh!"

Draco smiled softly as he massaged Harry's other foot. The kettle boiled. "Fancy some hot chocolate?"

Harry hummed is consent as he shuffled off of the edge of the bed and fiddled with his jeans, until they fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and swiped his toasted pyjamas off of the radiator and hastily dressed into them, before crawling back over the bed and shuffling underneath the thick duvet cover. Draco watched as Harry hummed in delight at the cocoon of warmth in which he was now wrapped in. He wiggled around, looking like a huge caterpillar. Draco could not contain his laughter at how adorable his lover looked. "You all snuggly, are you?" he quipped as he stirred the hot chocolate into the milk and water.

From the mirror, he watched Harry nod his head triumphantly, "Oh yes, you should definitely join me," he let out a small giggle as Draco practically pounced on him, hands on either side of Harry's head trapping him within his cocoon. He rubbed their noses together before kissing him.

"You're too cute," Draco breathed with a smile, before he removed himself from on top of Harry, went to grab the two steaming mugs hot chocolate and snuggled down into the warm bed, handing a cup to Harry. As they sipped their drinks in a warm, cozy silence, Draco flicked his wand murmuring 'nox' at the light before flicking it again so that the T.V. started playing. They were going to watch a sweet little movie that Hermione had tearfully rambled on about, a year or so ago.

The Notebook.

~0~

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Harry breathed as the sun kissed his face and a soft breeze combed over his features. Draco nodded his head. He, too, had no desire whatsoever to return home to dreary London. To a small flat that would have cold, uninviting floorboards to tread over. And yet it was their home, and they needed to return there to make sure that it remained their home. He clutched Harry tighter to his side and rested his head sideways upon his lovers cotton skullcap.

They were perched on the stone steps over-looking the sandy beach as the tide glistened in the afternoon sun some hundred yards away. A thin blanket was hanging over their shoulders as the soft breeze in the air made Harry shiver violently. Draco had insisted that some fresh air and sunlight would do him good. He had been woken up at 3:54am to the sound of Harry vomiting heavily in the toilet. He had rushed in to his fiancé's side, and massaged his shoulders that were slick with cold sweat. When Harry had finally finished emptying his stomach, Draco had helped him to rinse his mouth out over the sink.

That was when he noticed that Harry's nose was bleeding rather profusely. He had merely frowned and sat Harry down on the toilet lid and carefully, expertly, blotted the running river until nothing was left to stream out. Once he was sure that Harry was able to breathe properly, he had knelt before him, toothbrush in hand, and gently brushed Harry's teeth, getting rid of as much of the vomit-flavor as possible.

He cringed at the memory.

He cuddled Harry even tighter.

He glanced at his watch. 9:02am. Harry had only been able to sleep another few fitful hours in a sickly sweat, whilst Draco had been able to do anything other than cradle his lover and croon softly to him. When Harry had awoken again, he found Draco perched upon the bed with a mug full of chicken noodle soup in his hands. It seemed to have worked and stayed down as Harry had no thrown it up at all. He had not even heaved.

Harry hummed softly in his ear, "I'm so glad that I found you, Draco Malfoy." Draco felt a sting of tears threatening his eyes but he blinked them away, almost ashamed that he were the one about to cry instead of his lover. "Can you promise me something, Draco?" Harry asked softly, as he held out his left hand and turned it a fraction left and then right, letting the band catch the early morning light.

"Of course sweetheart," he breathed softly, "what do you want me to do?"

"Can you ... um ... help me write about this?"

Draco frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Well everyone knows about my childhood and defeating the dark lord and winning the war and everything. All those books have been published and only one of them was actually written by me." Draco chuckled softly at this, "What I would like you to do, is write OUR story. Of how we met after the war. How we came to be together. Up to this holiday and whatever happens after."

Here came those tears again. Damn them! Draco nodded his head and let out a shaky breath, "who would believe it, Harry? I'm still regarded as a former death-eater, remember? The only reason I'm allowed to brew potions at all is because of how good my grades were and because I had the best potions master in the world as my tutor."

Harry shifted slightly and entwined his left hand with Draco's right, over their knees. He squeezed. "I trust you, Draco. People trust you. That is my wish ... see? I even made it official." At Draco's frown, Harry shifted so as to dig something out of his jeans pocket. What he produced was a rather crumpled origami crane. Draco couldn't help it -he burst out laughing.

"Oh Harry, only you can make me laugh like an imbecile," he chuckled as he pressed a long, loving kiss to Harry's mouth before releasing him, to watch him hold the crane high over his head and release it into a sudden brutal gust of warm wind. They watched the bird flutter off towards the sea.

"I suppose we should go and get Seeker and make our way to the car?" Harry muttered in a neutral tone of voice, though there was an edge of sadness to his tone. Draco could only nod in response, before he stood up and faced Harry, and fork-lifted him up onto his weakened legs. With his help, Harry was able to make it back to their hotel room without exerting himself too much.

Draco made him another mug of chicken noodle soup, and let him watch the television, whilst he packed everything with a flick of his wand, and added a weightless charm so that it would be easier to carry everything to the car. He decided to leave Seeker behind. Harry could bring him out once he drove around to the front of the hotel. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Harry's lips before leaving the hotel room.

As he made his way out of the hotel and towards the parking lot, he felt a small twisting nagging thought jab at his subconscious. Harry had made a wish that would not only help to clear Draco's name, but disperse of all the rumors that had encircled them for the last several years.

But what had Draco wished for Harry?

~0~

The drive back to London was nothing if peaceful; Harry was so bright and happy that it made every expense worth it. Draco did not care about the small dip in which his savings took. It was for Harry, and that was all that mattered. Seeker lazed about on the backseat cuddled up wit the numerous teddies they had won on their trip. Seeker was a good boy, he didn't chew teddies, he cuddled them, just like a toddler might.

Draco had played CD after CD to fill the gentle silences that would occur when Harry would exhaust himself and fall into a small slumber. Draco did not mind. It was a pleasant day, despite the weather changing dramatically on the journey to Blackpool, from drizzly grey London weather to bright sunny, Blackpool weather, it stayed more-or-less the same on the journey down. Even as the evening drew near and they entered the busy streets of London, the temperature was still surprisingly warm.

As the sky finally decided on becoming dark blue, Draco felt his stomach give a painful rumble. He had not eaten since that morning and he had only had some noodle soup along with Harry. He grimaced as another rumble broke through his thoughts. They needed to stop off for something to eat. He doubted any of the food at their apartment would be edible anyway. As he turned around another corner he came to a slow stop at a red light. It would not do to go in and eat and leave Seeker in the back of the car.

He opted to run out and grab some take-away food. Then they could go straight to their apartment and eat it in front of the T.V. they weren't that far from home by this point, anyway. Only about twenty minutes or so. He pulled into a parking-lot outside of the huge, brightly lit florescent McDonalds and nudged Harry awake from his nap.

"Wha?" Harry grumbled swatting at Draco's hands.

"Harry love, are you hungry?"

"Mhm" came the sleepy response from the bald man as he nodded his head against the headrest, his eyes closed.

"Alright, well I'll be right back. I'm just going in to McDonald's. Do you want your usual order?" he asked as he frantically unfastened his seat-belt and made sure that he had enough muggle money in his wallet. Harry merely nodded his head once again, and shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Draco did his best not to fret over Harry as he entered the florescent restaurant, his left hand often fingering his jean pocket to make sure that his wallet was still confined within. The line seemed to take forever as he shifted gradually closer to the counter to be served. As soon as he had ordered and paid, he quickly turned and departed from the building and towards the car.

As he opened the driver's door and slid inside rather awkwardly, he vaguely registered that Harry was awake and staring bleary-eyed at his lap. Draco closed the door with a 'clunk' and deposited the food and drinks in the cup-holders and placed the bag on Harry's lap. He reached over and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, forcing the younger man to blink wearily and smile as he turned his cheek into his lover's warm palm. "You okay, love?" Draco asked softly, his brow furrowed with concern.

Harry nodded, "yeah I'll be alright. Just need some food in me."

Draco was not convinced but he tried not to show it as he turned the key in the ignition. He had been doing everything right. He'd gotten Harry to have more exercise, and some descent food along with his vile medication -and yet there was something that was a little off with his fiancé. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Within twenty minutes they were home.

Seeker was more than happy as he bounded through into their apartment towards his cushioned bed by the sofa. Draco went straight through into the kitchen whilst Harry announced that he was going to flick through the T.V. channels for a descent movie to watch.

Within another five minutes the food had been dished out onto plates and shared evenly between himself and Harry.

They cuddled up on the sofa, side-by-side, their shoes cast aside at the foot of the sofa, and their plates balanced on their laps. Harry was not very hungry, but he didn't want to waste Draco's money, so he ate slowly and enjoyed the movie, unaware that Draco kept casting him glances out of the corner of his silver eyes.

Once they had eaten Draco placed both plates on the coffee table and cuddled Harry against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into Harry's car-sore muscles. The muscles unwound beneath his magical fingers and soon Harry was humming and moaning languidly as he closed his eyes into the tender motions and soon drifted off to sleep against the blond mans chest. Draco managed to stay awake until the movie they were watching ending, and only when the end credits started rolling up he screen did he start to yawn and feel his eyelids drooping heavily. He stretched his arms out behind his head and summoned a blanket from the bedroom. He placed the blanket delicately around Harry's bony shoulders, before fluffing the pillow behind him and nestling down along the sofa, with Harry's bald head nuzzled against his chest.

He had missed it; snuggling up with Harry on the sofa in front of the television, program or not program to fill the whispering silence that encircled them. He pressed his warm mouth against Harry's bald head and then rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes to sleep.

He had not expected to be awoken to the blinding red lights filtering in through the living room window.

Nor had he expected to wake up to the piercing wail that alerted him to the arrival of emergency services from St. Mungo's.

He had loathed being torn away from Harry's limp body by two Healer's; they restrained him and stunned him.

All he could do was watch as they strapped Harry's body to a transportable bed and cast several complex spells on his figure.

Draco watched everything happen as if in slow-motion -his mouth hung open in a stiff, soundless scream of fury.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun.

The only indication that anything had transpired out of the ordinary was the fact that Harry -his little Harry -was nowhere to be found.

Casting his tearful eyes around the room he clutched heavily at his hair, the heat from his anger brimming out of every orifice on his head. His eyes were blurred with the angry tears that had sprung up behind his golden lashes. How dare they! How dare they barge in here and take the love of his life away from him! He let out a series of cries, they were not squeals or wails or yells, they were merely the most horrifying sound anyone could make, the sound of trapped air releasing itself through ones mouth and ripping all oxygen from ones lungs.

And then came the whimpering.

Draco tore his eyes around the room, spinning around searching for Seeker. He soon found the blond tuft of Seeker's tail shaking from underneath the bed in their bedroom. Draco barely made it to the bedroom without tripping heavily over his slippery socks on the floorboards. "Seeker?" he breathed as he bent down on all fours and peered underneath the bed. The dog was used to witches and wizards popping in and out unannounced and yet this intrusion had rendered the poor animal to a quivering mass of gold fur. "Hey bud it's okay" Draco tried to soothe in a quavering voice as he flattened himself to stroke the fur under the bed. Seeker's large watery, almond eyes looked sad at Draco's words but licked at Draco's hand as the blond continued to stroke his fur and ears.

Draco sniffed and tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes once again, to no avail, as he curled up on his side under the bed and continued running his trembling fingers through the dog's glossy fur.

~0~

"Draco? Please eat something. You won't do yourself any favors if you just sit there staring into space," Hermione stated in a motherly tone. Draco ignored her. Just like he had been doing for the last five days. "Draco?" she tried again as she placed a cup of steaming tea on the coffee table in front of him. He did not even turn to look at her. "Please?" she tried in a soft whisper, a broken whisper, the voice of someone who was on the brink of giving up.

Good, he thought nastily, let her give-up. No one asked her to come here.

Hermione sighed and gracefully into the armchair adjacent to the sofa. She ran a hand through her curly hair and sighed, her tired brown eyes glittering with tears. "Draco, please, let someone help you? You don't want Harry to come home to you making yourself ill, do you?"

Draco snorted dryly to himself and drew the blanket tighter around his body. "Just go. He's not coming back. We both know it."

"Draco I went to the hospital. They're keeping him comatose until his immune system is strong enough. I told you you shouldn't have taken him away."

His anger boiled like hot water, "Will you just shut up about the trip Hermione? It did us both some good. It was a coincidence that his immune system collapsed the night we got back" he bit out in a tired, cold tone. Hermione pursed her lips. "And why would they see you and not me? I'm his fiancé after-all!"

Hermione frowned, "you -you're what?"

A the brunettes confusion, Draco turned to her with a furrowed brow, "you didn't know?" he asked quietly. She shook her head. He let out a harsh bark of mirthless laughter that made Hermione flinch in her chair. "Typical. There always shutting me out of his life. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry died here and now and I'd have to wait to read his obituary in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh, Draco that's NOT true!" Hermione exclaimed desperately.

"Yes it is," he affirmed quietly, reclining completely into the sofa, his right hand twisting the silvery band on his left ring-finger. Hermione watched his actions, trying to figure out how she had missed the promise ring.

She sighed and after another ten minutes in silence she decided to leave for The Burrow. "Alright, well, you know where to floo whenever you want company," he nodded his head but did not turn to face her as she threw a pinch of floo-powder into the fireplace fixed into the wall behind the armchair she had been sitting in. She made one last attempt at getting him to talk, "so what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

He gave a stiff shrug. Hermione sighed irritably, debating on whether to return the following day or not. She was getting to her maximum tolerance level with Draco. She was about to step into the emerald flames when his hoarse whisper caught her attention, "Perhaps I'll write."

She frowned at his words. "Write -what exactly?"

"About us. I'll write about our life ... For Harry. He gave her a glance over his shoulder, "it's what Harry wanted me to do for him."

Hermione felt her tears prick with tears and her chest constrict sharply with the flurry of emotions within her. She rubbed a hand over her chest and gave the blond a small smile, though he was back to staring at the blank television screen. "That sounds lovely" she breathed before stepping into the floo and departing for The Burrow.

Draco was left alone with his thoughts, his wand twirling between his fingers underneath the blanket that was draped around his body. The chilled air began skirting it's way over the wooden floorboards and chilled his bare feet. He started thinking about what to write. It was Harry's life, should he not be the one to do it? But then Harry had asked him to do it. He clenched his wand with both hands and tried vainly to bend it, however as his wand was so unbearably flexible it merely curved under the pressure and eased back into its original posture once he released one end of it.

Could he do it? he wondered as he stroked the smooth wood and shifted his feet closer to Seeker's warmth radiating from the other end of the sofa. Maybe he could. He would need a distraction. The empty apartment was a constant reminder of the long, agonizing months away from his beautiful, beloved Harry.

Twisting his mouth in concentration he flicked his wand in the direction of their bedroom. "Accio pen and paper." A notepad and a muggle Biro came floating out of the bedroom. Replacing his wand with the Biro, as awkward as it felt in his fingers, he began doodling on the notepad, waiting for something remotely interesting -a way to start-to pop into his head.

Finally he sighed and clutched the Biro so tightly that he feared it would snap in two.

He did not want to give up but how -in the name of Merlin -was he supposed to write about their life together? Where would he even START?

He put the pen to paper and wrote.

_My name is Draco Malfoy and I was a Death Eater._

_Many of you do not know what happened to me after the war but I can tell you that I -like most -live a simple and comfortable life with a wonderful young man. You may know him as The Boy Who Lived, The Savior of the Wizarding World, and to some, even Undesirable Number One or Golden Boy._

_But to me, he is Harry._

_Just Harry._

**The End?**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a long one-shot that is a gate-way for a PREQUEL based after the Wizarding War. However, this story is also just as well as a one-shot and so both stories would be able to be read without necessarily reading the other.
> 
> I would appreciate reviews and general feedback for this story, as it is my first 10K+ one-shot ever and my first story posting on AO3!!!
> 
> Lots of Love to wonderful authors who Inspire me like Cheryl Dyson and Cathcer1984 and Sara's Girl. Please check these authors out, they do marvelous works of literautre. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to them.
> 
> LOVE BELLE! x


End file.
